


Into The Crux: a series of short fics

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Merlin (TV), Star Trek (2009), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Bowling AU, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cuddling and Snuggling, Detective AU, Detectives, Dreaming, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gunplay, Holding Hands, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Mind Control, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mystery, Off-Screen Major Character Death, Reminiscing, Revenge, Romance, Slash, Sweet, Ten Songs Meme, Worried!Stiles, wedding au, werewolf bodyguards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dump for some of my smaller things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Messages (Merlin)

**Author's Note:**

> A dump sight for any of my short fics and drabbles from different series.

The crowded station was blaring with noise. Buffeting them as they threaded their way through the people. It was a lot more work than one would think would take.

Merlin had never liked going through crowds. It made him feel just a little bit claustrophobic. That and the fact that he kept losing Arthur in the crowd, and making his heart race, were not helping.

“Merlin, get over here.” Arthur yelled over the heads of a couple in front of him. Smiling apologetically to them, he walked around them.

Deciding that he wasn’t going to lose Arthur again, he moved his bag to the other hand and grabbed the hem of Arthur’s shirt and started to follow him.

A few minutes later, Arthur finally asked. “Merlin, what are you doing?”

“Holding onto your shirt.”

“Why?”

“So I don’t lose you in the crowd.” He looked at Arthur as if he was an idiot for asking such a simple question.

Arthur sighed and grabbed his hand. Placing it in his own, he asked, “There, happy? Now you won’t lose me in the crowd and I won’t look like a mother duck and her duckling.”

Merlin just smiled at him and nodded. “Yes.”

Arthur flushed a little, but still kept hold of his hand. Merlin was happy though. Arthur usually never acted like this in public. He just gripped the hand tighter as they headed for their train that was taking them to his family’s summer home.

**End.**


	2. When Arguments Lose All Meaning (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ones with such a large destiny, they certainly fight like children sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin always seem to fight a lot, and sometimes their arguments just get really stupid for no reason. A look into one of said fights. Just something really random that sprang up from the minds of two Merlin obsessed friends.

He could feel his eyes on him, as he bent to his work of polishing his boots. For some reason unknown to him, Arthur was mad and was giving his both a silent treatment and heated glare at the same time. Shrugging inwardly, he continued with his work.

“Dolt.” Arthur muttered at him.

“Prat.” The reply was automatic and expected by now.

“Servant.” Even that didn’t bother him. It was like a routine game they played every so often to establish their friendship anew.

“Royalty.” He said this sarcastically and slow, drawing out the vowels. It hadn’t even registered that this was not the one he had wanted to use. He’d meant to say Royal Prat, as was customary, but it was too late now. He braced himself for the rant he knew was coming.

“Merlin!” Arthur said shock clear in his voice at the new attack.

“What? It was just a game.” He asked, looking up at Arthur.

“I am your Master, and as such you must treat me with the respect that is due to me.” He lectured him, a small frown creasing his forehead.

“And since when have I ever done that?” He asked.

“True…but still, you must start now, this instant. Apologize.” He demanded.

“Um, sorry Arthur, but I’m not going to. You started it anyways, so you must take the blame.” He couldn’t help but grin at the ridicules look Arthur had on his face.

“Me, the Crown Prince of Camelot, apologize to a lowly servant. I would never.” He glared at Merlin, but it wasn’t very heated. And the argument went on, neither giving ground or admitting that they were at fault.

It wore on until the sun had set and dinner was brought to the room. They’d missed dinner in their argument. “Enough, Merlin. Be gone from my room and let me eat in peace.” Merlin smiled and gave a small nod.

As he went to close the door he heard a soft sound that sounded like ‘Dolt’. Smiling, he whispered back, “Prat.” And left to find his own dinner that he was sure to be cold.

**End.**


	3. Until You Return (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur’s late getting home and is met with a peculiar site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little piece of fluff that popped into my head randomly. I decided to type it up, instead of starting on homework, which I will get to soon. XD

Arthur sighed heavily as he finally pulled up to the building. He’d been forced to remain late and fix a mistake some _idiot_ had made on the project, the day before it was due. So now it was past midnight and he was beat.

Shutting the car off, he got out with a groan, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for three days straight, curled around Merlin. They had been together for nearly three years now, after finally getting together through months of dancing around it. To think he had wasted that much time trying to ignore his heart, just because of what others would think.

Smiling, he climbed the two flights of stairs to their shared flat. Pulling out his keys, he quickly unlocked the door and walked inside. Routine took over after that. Coat on the hook by the door. Keys in the small dish on the counter. Wallet, and anything else in his pockets at the time, emptied out onto the counter to be sorted through later. Toeing off his shoes, he made a beeline for the bedroom, working his way through the dark living room by memory.

As he passed the couch, he noticed something off. Something pale stood out against its darker color. Turning to the lamp by the couch, he flicked it on; surveying what was on the couch.

Merlin lay there, curled around Arthur’s pillow, hair spiked out in random direction from fingers running through it out of habit due to worry. Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he took in the image.

Turning the lamp back off, he bent down, picking up the limp body and pillow. He was nearly to the bedroom door when Merlin stirred. “Hmmm, Arthur?” He murmured sleepily, shifting in his grip.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” He answered softly, kissing the crown of his head.

He snuggled closer, one hand releasing the pillow case to clutch at his shirt. “Hmm, welcome home.” He said softly, voice nearly faded at the end.

He lay him down, pulling the blankets up around him as he extracted his pillow from the brunette’s grasp. Stripping quickly down to his boxers, he lay down next to him. Pulling him closer, he curled himself around his lean frame. “It’s good to be home.”

**End.**


	4. Revenge Goes Both Ways (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Arthur isn't pleased with Merlin little stunt. After 4x04.

“I know that was you,” Arthur hissed, slamming the door behind him. He was livid, eyes slits as he glared at his servant. “In front of my council of all people?“

Merlin for his part looked surprised, “Sire?”

“Don’t play coy, Merlin.” Arthur hissed softly, locking the door behind him. “You can fool everyone with those big blue eyes, but you don’t fool me.”

Merlin’s eyes danced with suppressed laughter as Arthur stalked forward. Arthur reached forward to grab Merlin by his arm, tugging him forward. “You are so going to pay for that!” Arthur hissed.

“I so hope so.”


	5. Gun Play (Criminal MInds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, A day at the shooting range.

Reid raised the gun, hands steady. “Feel the gun in your hand, its weight, the smooth metal, and the edges of it. Make it an extension of your body. It doesn’t move unless you want it to. It doesn’t fire unless you command.”

Reid shivered at the voice speaking softly into his ear. “When you feel it, then breathe in and out and as the last of your breath leaves your body, squeeze the trigger.” They stood in silence, breathing in sync. Reid squeezed and the gun fired, striking exactly where he was aiming this time. “That’s it, pretty boy.”


	6. The Mind Is A Scary Landscape (Criminal Minds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid struggles with asking for help.

“Reid, come on, open up.” Morgan tapped his foot impatiently. They’d gotten back in late Tuesday evening and had been given the rest of the week off. It was Friday afternoon and Reid wasn’t answering any calls and all emails had been ignored. It had been a particularly demanding case for the genius with the Unsub being so similar in diagnosis to his mother.

Morgan froze his tapping foot as he heard the sound of feet approaching the door. The lock clicked but the door didn’t open. Taking that as an invitation, Morgan opened the door, shutting it behind and locking it. Reid was in his living room, curled up under a blanket on his couch.

His back was to Morgan, shoulders tense with agitation. “What’s bothering you, kid?” he asked, sitting across from the genius on the low wooden table. Reid gave a mumbled reply. “What, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said there’s proof, that that illness is passed on.” It clicked then, what was going through that large brain of his. He must have spent the last three days running the statistics and facts of everything he had ever learned to figure out the odds.

“Reid, that was one case; there’s not enough evidence to support the inheritance of that mental disease.” He felt a wave of empathy wash through him. They sometime forgot just how young Dr. Spencer Reid really was. That was a lot of weight for such skinny shoulders. It made him feel so old in comparison.

Reid shifted, turning over to look up at Morgan. His eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, dark circles carved deeply under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept since they had gotten back. “I’m afraid that I won’t be able to notice if it does start to happen and then I won’t be able to stop,” he admitted, looking lost and scared.

“You forget, you’ve got friends who will help you until the end.” Morgan rested a hand on Reid’s arm. “We’ll watch your back when you can’t do it yourself. All you need to do is ask.” Reid nodded, looking trusting of Morgan’s words. “Get some sleep, kid. You need to be on your game when we head back.” Reid nodded, head relaxing back into the cushions of the couch. He was out before his third breath.


	7. Echo (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post 4x03, Uther’s death has done more than intensify Arthur’s hatred of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from the song Echo by Jason Walker. This came about after my peeps on Team Canon (spacii, wolfangeldeath) bribed my plot bunnies to steal me away and forced me to write this. XD Enjoy.

It’s there in between them, has been there since the beginning, since they met. Put there by others and their ideas of status and a proper place. It’s grown now, widening into an impassable chasm that lies like a open sore between them. He tries to cross, to build a bridge but each time, Arthur tears down the one thing that could help him all to remain alone, to bear the weight by himself and no matter how often Merlin stands at the edge, calling out loud to get Arthur to notice him, his words always echo back at him.


	8. Take Me Away (to better days) (Star Trek: Reboot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Spoke Prime, it is both a blessing and a curse to be able to see James T. Kirk once more. A series of 100 words drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about after many long days reading Star Trek fanfics and randomly listening to Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. This is very angst heavy.

_Take Me Away,_  
To Better Days,  
Take Me Away,  
A Hiding Place.

_Pocket Full of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield._

 

It’s hard, some days, to keep going. He is Vulcan, yes, but he still feels and as his father once said, Vulcans feel too deeply sometimes. A year has passed since he arrived in this alternate time line from his own and every day, he can’t help but compare it to his past. He sees both a new beginning and an ending. There is so much life in this new universe and it seems there is little need for an old Vulcan who has seen too much in his life time. The days continue to drag by unending for him.

 

~*~

 

He can’t help but feel joy whenever he sees him, gets a new message from him. Jim Kirk has always been dear to him and this version is no different. It’s strange to see him so young, taking his first steps into his captaincy. He knows Jim is in good hands, has his own Spock to watch his back. But it burns each time Jim has to go, or his message ends. He longs for the past more than ever now. It hurts that Jim does not need him the way he used to. He often dreams of past days.

 

~*~

 

“Jim?” he calls out. He’s clear as day, standing before him.  
“Yes, old friend, I’m here.” His hand is on his cheek, cool compared to his own heated body and yet it burns with so much emotion. He has missed him so much.  
“T’hy’la. I’ve missed you so.” He can’t help but push into it.  
“As have I, Spock. My friend, my T’hy’la.” Spock reaches out for him, to pull him closer and his hand goes through nothing. Blinking quickly, he stares up at the flickering light from his fire. The world is quiet outside and he is still alone.

 

~*~

 

The air is bitterly cold, even away from the biting wind. It seems almost fitting for the numbing grief that freezes his mind and body. He can feel it, the empty space where Vulcan used to reside in his mind, hollow and ringing with the echoes of their last thoughts. It’s gone and for one brief, sickening moment, he understands what has driven Nero to these lengths. Even when Jim appears, he is still like the fire he made: only able to melt a small spot of the icy numbness that now holds him, so like the planet they’re on.


	9. Camelot Inc. (Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwen explore the tunnels under Camelot, hoping to find a clue. Instead they find something much bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something wolfangeldeath asked for to give me something to do. XD

“Merlin,” Gwen hissed as they crept down the tunnel. “Gaius is so going to kill us.”

“Gaius needs help with this and don’t you want to know. Besides, Alice knows and she’ll tell him where we’ve gone,” Merlin assured his adoptive sister. Up ahead, a light was on, seeping under the bottom edge of the door.

“If we get in trouble, I’m pointing at you.”

“Don’t be such a worry wart, Gwen. Don’t you want to know what’s down here? No one’s ever been this far and maybe we can help Gaius find a clue to what was written on the crypt.” Merlin edged closer and pressed gently against the door. It opened without a noise, releasing more light. A small, lit torch rested in a bracket on the wall.

“Let’s go,” Merlin said softly, grabbing the torch and she followed him through the second tunnel, muttering a curse under her breath. It steadily went down, the air around them becoming cooler. Keeping his torch steady, they continued on.

The tunnel stopped abruptly at a door made of strips of metal welded together. Its hinges stuck before giving way with a wail that bounced off the walls of the tunnel. Looking around, Merlin and Gwen creep past. The door opened up into a massive cavern and their torch light barely penetrated the darkness.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and a loud thumping noise echoed around the cave. “Merlin, what have you done?” Gwen asked as they flattened themselves against the cave wall. Both could only stare in wonder as a large, winged lizard sailed down from up above, a long chain clinking with each flap of its massive wings.

As the cave quieted, Merlin looked to his companion, “Gwen, you realize what this means? There‘s a dragon under Camelot.” The dragon just snorted at his sentence, laying down on the rock protrusion in the middle of the cave, tail curling around it as it watched them.

**End.**


	10. Merlin Games Gift Exchange- kid!fic drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like a Merlin/Arthur drabble involving them adopting a kid, or raising a kid, or fostering a kid. Mostly Merlin/Arthur kidfic.

Arthur sipped at his eggnog idly as he watched Merlin on the floor. He was untangling one of the many strands of lights that would soon circle their tree. Merlin laughed as the strand seemed to become even more knotted and a second, lighter laugh, joined. Arthur glanced down at the little girl sitting in his husband’s lap. 

He hadn’t been so certain about fostering a child, but Merlin had never asked him for much and he agreed, knowing that Merlin had never had a proper family when he’d been in the foster care program. But now that he had met Freya, the little girl all shining brown eyes and sweet dimples, he wouldn’t give her up for the world. 

Sighing good naturedly at Merlin’s clumsiness, he walked over. “Merlin, you idiot, you’re only making it worse.” Setting his drink down, he snatched the strand away to unknot it himself.


	11. Song Fic Meme (Merlin)

**Songfic Meme  
** 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them. 

The pairing I’m doing is Arlin/Merthur, just because their my favorite. I don’t own Merlin, that is BBC’s privilege. I hope you enjoy this meme.

~*~

1\. Fuck You- Lily Allen

He just stared at him. Was he really that dense, that stupid. His naivety was amazing that it was mind-blowing. That he could be so closed minded, so…so…racist against him.

Merlin ignored Arthur behind him, his hand on his arm. Trying desperately to keep Merlin from doing anything rash.

“You…you, god I don’t even know what to call you.” He turned away for a moment and then spun back around, decking him in the nose. He stared down at his best friend, Will’s nose bleeding greatly. “Fuck you, Will. Just go fuck yourself, you simple minded dip shit.”

Merlin turned away for good and walked with Arthur to their car, ignoring the amazed looks people were giving him.

 

2\. The Secret Wedding- Braveheart (no lyrics to this)

It was just the two of them and a few chosen people to witness. They had chosen a way that would be forever lasting, even in the next life.

It was Merlin who found out about it in one of Gaius’s books. Bound by magic and married in the old religion, their marriage would last until the end of time. Even if they married someone else in another life, this one would be the true thing.

And so they knelt there, under the green shade of the trees in the glade, the sound of the forest around them. The Druid priest in front of them was chanting before them. They’d already bathed to cleanse themselves and wore robes of white. All that was left was for the binding.

Morgana and Gwen stood behind them, the items for the binding held in their hands. Lancelot stood to the right of them, a solemn watcher, and their guardian in case something happened before it was completed.

The priest stopped and beckoned the girls forward. They stepped lightly, and knelt down next to them. They both turned to each other, holding out their right arm, grasping it at the elbow. Morgana wound a cord made from fibrous plants and adorned with wild flowers.

Gwen filled two cups with wine made from wild berries of this same forest. Holding the cups out to them, they drank deeply, never taking their eyes from each other. Done they handed the cups back.

The priest stepped forward, drawing Druidic symbols on their brows and the back of their hands in oil mixed with wild honey. Stepping back, he started to chant some more, magic welling up around them.

He spoke one last word, the sound echoing around them and then nothing, silence. The symbols were gone, no longer needed since they had been carved by magic into their very souls. “It is done. You may kiss your partner.”

Blue eyes that hadn’t left each other since it started came close together, and as their lips met, those that watched cheered for their friends.

Under a castle far away from them, in a cave deep below the earth, the slumbering dragon sighed in his sleep. The balance to all magic slowly shifting into place as the once and future king and his warlock finally were made one.

 

3\. Ash and Smoke- Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King

He stood at the window. Even after all that had happened, the town still went on.

But no matter how much time went by, it was still obvious what had happened here. Burnt down homes, crumbling castle wall, scorch marks everywhere. There were even some fires still going. Raining ash and smoke into the air to clog it and dust everything in a fine gray powder.

He shivered slightly as the memory came back to him. The sound of wings pushing the air up and down, like the beat of a war drum. Flames everywhere, wounded screaming.

Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around him, watching the moon rise higher and higher in the smoke darkened sky. Giving a tired sigh, he walked back over to the bed, slipping into it without waking the blond up.

Or he thought he had, but then Arthur’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close. They said nothing, but knew what Arthur was doing. Smiling, he laid his head on his shoulder, letting sleep finally claim him.

 

4\. Only If- Enya

Arthur held out his arms, drawing the brunette in as he sat on his throne like chair. Merlin trembled as the news slowly sank in.

Deciding that he needed to distract him, he lifted him up. Taking him to the bed, he lay down with him and spent the rest of the night keeping his mind busy.

His father’s death had been out of nowhere, surprising him. He would be king in mere days…and that meant a queen. Merlin had known this, but it was still hard. Arthur had hoped that this would be long in coming, but sometimes nothing is what you want.

He lay there awake rest of the night, Merlin’s head pillowed on his chest. He wished that he could stop time, or find some way to prolong this moment. But it’s only in dreams that love can live and if he tried to fight that, he would end up hurting both of them.

If only life had been different.

 

5\. Major Tom- Shiny Toy Guns

He walked the beaten path. His mind replayed that night. An attack, magical of course, since nothing was as easy as it could be.

He didn’t even know if Arthur knew what exactly had happened. If he knew he was still alive. One minute, he’d been in the middle of the throne room, and the next, he was in the middle of nowhere on top of a mountain.

Sighing, he wiped sweat from his brow. He’d been traveling for about two weeks now with only the clothes on his back and a few coins that he’d had on him at the time.

But he wouldn’t stop. He needed to get back, to protect Arthur and Camelot. He needed to get back to his home, no matter what it took. Squaring his shoulders, he picked up speed.

He’d crossed into Camelot a few days back, but was still some distance from its capital city, but he would make it. It was his home.

 

6\. Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

He watched from afar as they sat together. They made quite a couple, dark to light. But he couldn’t help remembering the past. The sound of his laugh, the feel of silken hair between fingertips, hot breath against skin. He remembered their time together, every single minute.

And now, he was with her. Oh, they’d been together in the past, a figure head to cover where Arthur’s heart really lay. But now, it was real, the love he and Gwen shared.

It hurt, like nothing else, this ache in his heart. With each beat, a little more was ripped out. All the promises of forever, all the dreams and hopes of tomorrow, gone. Arthur remembered none of it.

But no matter how much it hurt, he wouldn’t take it away from him. Arthur deserved it. He loved him enough to do this for him. To walk away from the past and let the present go on.

They say if you love someone enough, you can let them go, but why did it have to hurt so much? Why did it seem like all they had had together had been meaningless?

Turning away, he said his good byes silently. It all seemed like a dream half of the time anyways. So he would watch from afar, protecting in the shadows like he had been meant to and if Arthur glanced up, just as he was leaving and saw him, then it was just his imagination that made him think he had been recognized.

 

7\. Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic At The Disco!

He cringed as they moved over him. No matter how many time he did this, it wasn’t as it used to be. But he would keep doing this, just to fill that void in his chest.

Two years, two years since he’d left and yet only Arthur could make him enjoy this. Now, he just felt dirty, unclean. After he left, he would puke his guts out, and scrub himself raw, but at least he wouldn’t be alone for another night.

He was lying to himself if he said Arthur had no hold over him. He was a broken thing now since he’d left, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the next night, the next club, the next nameless, faceless man, the next fuck in some stall or dark ally. Anything that, for one more desperate moment, would make him feel whole again, like he was still in Arthur’s arms.

Half an hour later found him retching in some dark ally, clothes askew, hair a mess. He would walk almost as if he were drunk, swaying as he made his way to his lonely empty apartment where he would scrub himself clean of all traces of taint. Curling up on his too big bed, he stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face as he let the void take over.

 

8\. Nature Boy- Moulin Rouge!

He was gone. Even after all this time, it pained her. Morgana stared at the broken wreck in front of her. Even after all these centuries, Merlin still hadn’t gotten over it.

He tried to take his mind off of it by traveling, everywhere, anywhere. She knew he was waiting, waiting for the moment that Arthur would awaken again. She’d asked him, so many life time’s ago, why he did this to himself, why he waited? His answer still confused her.

“Because he taught me what it means.”

Taught him what, she still wasn’t sure, but she had an inkling. She would just have to wait with him, wait for the day the once and future king returned and healed Merlin. Then she’d ask him again why he did this to himself.

 

9\. Now We Are Free- Gladiator

They had awaken in different places, different continents. They had remembered at different times, but eventually they had.

And then they had gone searching, searching for that missing piece.

When they had found each other, it had been just an ordinary day, a trip to the local store to get something to eat. Merlin had bumped into Arthur and fallen on his ass. Arthur had looked down and then their eyes had met and the rest you can guess.

In this time and age, there was one thing they knew. They were free to love each other. No longer did they have to hide it. To only get a few moments in a dark corner, or a night in the forest. They were free, now and forever to be together.

 

10\. Beauty and the Beast- Nightwish

He remembered everything, and that just made it hurt the worst. If he could have forgotten, than it would have been okay, but he was reminded every day, just by his presence.

He remembered, their first dance, under the stars. The first kiss, the first time together with bodies intertwined.

And he knew Arthur remembered. He could see it in his eyes as they glanced across the room.

And yet it wasn’t enough. Arthur had left him, been persuaded by other people. Now he was with someone else. Oh, she was pretty, and they looked good together.

But it still hurt. He felt like his own fairy tale ending had been ripped away from him. Just reminded him, that only the princess, the maiden got everything in the end. Not the lowly servant.

Of course, he knew this story quite well, the one in which he got nothing. Where he always ended up empty handed and alone. It hurt, but there was nothing he could do. Arthur would soon have his future queen and nothing he said or did could change that.

He turned away from the sight of them together. It was no use. He couldn’t forget what he’d had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song List:
> 
> 1.Fuck You- Lily Allen  
> 2.The Secrete Wedding- Braveheart (no lyrics to this)  
> 3.Ash and Smoke- Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King  
> 4.Only If- Enya  
> 5.Major Tom- Shiny Toy Guns  
> 6.Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy  
> 7.Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic At The Disco!  
> 8.Nature Boy- Moulin Rouge!  
> 9.Now We Are Free- Gladiator  
> 10.Beauty and The Beast- Nightwish
> 
> I looked back over all the little stories and noticed that a good portion of them are really angsty. I guess my mind was tired of writing happily ever after stories and went with that mostly. Eh, oh well.
> 
> I may take a few of these and go with them, but that will be a lot later since I’ve got an over full plate at the moment. This was just a graduation present to myself since I’m graduating from high school (finally!) the first week of next month.
> 
> If you want to use this meme or one of the stories, then go ahead and send me a note so I can look at what you write. I like seeing what other people listen to. So that’s all for now. Enjoy.


	12. Merlin Ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something that popped into my head right before I was getting off of the computer so I had to write it. Lol. Written while listening to the awesome song 'Turn And Turn Again' by All Thieves.

He can’t breath, can feel the walls closing in around him, suffocating him, pressing down until soon there will be nothing but a compact lump that used to be him. Nothing makes sense anymore and he still can’t breath, no matter how big of a lung full he takes. The blood is thudding in his ear, drowning out the world. He’s falling, falling into his own swirling dark thoughts, sucked in by the void of nothingness they have become. 

He’s falling down, can feel the wind whistling over his skin. A sound, a noise, a syllable, his name, words, nonsense, someone trying to speak to him. He can feel their hands, rough with callous, shaking him, touching him, it feels muted like it is taking too long for the sensation to register in his mind.

The world his spinning around him, suddenly blurry and out of focus, suddenly in focus, so crystal clear it hurts his eyes to look. He blinks and feels wetness, but can’t seem to realize why he is crying. Someone, the one from before?, is still shaking him, calling out.

And just as suddenly as he lost everything, it comes rushing back, slamming into him, winding him, knocking him flat, leaving him reeling, struggling to wrap his mind around anything, everything. Someone is still calling his name. He looks up to see Arthur staring down at him, eyes full of worry and their own tears, why is Arthur crying?

“Merlin,” Arthur calls again, “shh, it’s okay. It’s alright Merlin.” Why is he shushing you? Then you hear another noise, it seems to becoming from his own throat. Arthur is holding him, rocking back and forth. You can see something just passed his shoulder. Gaius, on his cot, asleep and then you remember.

Remember coming down this morning to find him still asleep, shaking him, feeling how cold he was, is, how stiff he is. He is asleep and will never be waking up, no matter how much you plead, beg, yell, rave against how unfair fate, destiny, life is. He is gone and no amount of magic can bring him back. Tucking his head into Arthur’s chest, he let’s go, venting the roiling emotions in his chest, heart, mind, body.

Arthur just continues to hold him, making nonsense sounds.


	13. Sacrifice (Teen Wolf)

  
Derek finds him on a small hill overlooking the rest of the forest. The sun’s just peaking over the treetops and the forest’s silent in the transition between night and day. He doesn’t know what made him come out here, didn’t need to be out here now that he has the loft. He smells the blood before he can see for himself. With his heart in his stomach, he pulls out his phone. “I need to speak to the Sheriff about another murder in the woods like the others…It’s his son.” Stiles stares ahead with lifeless amber eyes at him. 


	14. Wedding AU (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski get married. Stiles and Scott are the best men. Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erika, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek attend the wedding.

Stiles is a mess, fluttering about in the house, straightening things and messing with his tie. Huffing, Lydia smacks his hands away and fixes what he messed up. “Will you relax? It’s not even your wedding and your acting like it’s you about to take the plunge." Tie fixed, she runs a hand over the silky cloth, removing any wrinkles.

Stiles sucks in a deep breath and lets it out. “Thanks," he says weakly, grinning.

"It’s going to be perfect," Lydia tells him. “It’s going to be perfect because Allison, Erica and I planned everything to be perfect and nothing will go wrong."

"I know. Though you should probably go check on Scott if Allison isn’t already. He’s probably having a fake asthma attack just because he’s freaking out," Stiles mutters to her.

The red head nods and threads through the living room to go up the stairs to check on the other best man.

Just then, his dad comes into the room, sweating slightly but looking handsome in his suit. “There you are," his father says, coming towards him. “Help," he asks, motioning towards the tie that has somehow magically come undone since it was tied not an hour ago. Most likely from worrying fingers.

Stiles stands in front of his father, fixing the tie. “Are you ready?" Stiles asks, glancing up at his dad.

"I’m…yeah, I think I am. I’ve been ready for a while now," he admits.

"I think mom would be happy for you," Stiles says quietly.

"I think you’re right. She told me, right before…before you know, that she didn’t want me mourning for too long. I guess 10 years is long enough," Mark Stilinski says and straightens under his son’s hands.

The sound of music echoes through his childhood home, summoning his father to take his position. Stiles follows his dad outside to their back yard that has been transformed into a miniature chapel just for the occasion.

Scott is already there waiting for them. Taking their places, they wait for the music to change, signaling for Stiles soon to be stepmother to come down the aisle.

The music changed and Melissa McCall steps out onto the back porch looking radiant in her white gown and multicolored bouquets. Beside her, Derek walks her down the aisle. She had asked him to giver her away since her own father was no longer alive and the Alpha had accepted with a small smile.

Stiles grins at the Alpha werewolf who looks especially dashing in his black suit as he hands Melissa off to his father and goes to take a seat with the rest of the pack.

Allison, Erica, and Lydia stand across from Stiles and Scott, bridesmaids along with Melissa’s childhood friend Jennifer Blake who is the maid of honor.

Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Derek and Danny are all seated with the others, smiling and grinning in turn as they watch the two getting married. Stiles turns back to the front, waiting for his part in his father’s happiness.

He and Scott stand side by side, soon to be brothers for real. Reaching in his pocket, Stiles fingers the simple gold band, waiting for the preacher to call him forward to hand it over and seal the deal.

**End.**


	15. Bowling AU (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: everyone goes bowling No relationships, everyone is there to have a good time. Scott Allison Lydia Jackson Stiles Erika Boyd Issac Derek Thank you!

It doesn’t happen on purpose per say. When Scott and Allison had gone bowling with Lydia and Jackson on the horrible/awesome double date thing, it had turned out fun.

Then one day, most of them are gathered and Scott mentions how he’d like to go bowling again, just for fun as friends and just got to know each other.

At first, it’s just the werewolves (Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica) and Allison. Then Lydia and Jackson find out and need to show everyone just how to properly bowl.

Surprisingly, Derek and Stiles are the last to join the biweekly bowling get together. Derek because he’s a brooding angst ball of fur who hates to socialize unless forced by black mail and/or arm twisting. Stiles because he’s a hazard all by himself and no one should be near him when he’s got a weighted ball in his possession.

It was never meant to be anything more than a fun time. Eventually, it becomes a tradition that everyone turns to when they just need to get away from the supernatural and the blood and pain. To just be ordinary people having fun and throwing a few balls to knock some pins over.

**End.**


	16. Detective! Team Human! AU (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Detective!Team Human! With bonus Sterek or other pairing of your choosing

Stiles glares at the three people in front of him, all with varying looks of chagrin. It was supposed to be a simple open and close case of finding some missing property and the thief who took it.

Somehow, it had turned into his three employees stumbling into a smuggling ring that was actually a front for even dark activities, the details Stiles was still unsure of what exactly it was the ring was doing.

Allison looks the most apologetic with Danny somewhere in-between and Lydia’s look of aloofness ending the range. “Are you guys at least all right?" Stiles asks.

He wasn’t the original starter of this little detective agency. That would be his dad, the retired Sheriff of Beacon Hills. With his ties to the Sheriff’s department and connections outside of it, it had been an easy transition from Sheriff to Private Detective.

After college and a degree in criminology, Stiles had taken up shop with his dad and his small ring of friends had soon followed. Now two years later and the business was flourishing with his dad finally retiring more permanently only coming in to watch the office and offer advice on a case.

"We’re fine," Lydia huffs. “Your other little group helped us get away."

His other group of employees, a.k.a. Derek’s pack of werewolves whom he had hired as both muscle when they went investigating or as bodyguards for a client who needed them.

Stiles rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “Good, now get out of my office before I smack someone. And don’t forget to give your statements to the police by tomorrow." They all nod and leave for home.

Stiles is still seated in front of his desk when his office door opens and someone walks around behind him. Large warm hand rubs gently at his shoulders. “Rough day?" Derek, resident Alpha and his current boyfriend, asks softly.

"They’re going to be the death of me," Stiles mutters, leaning back into the broad warm chest.

"They didn’t know what to expect when they went to talk with the witness at that warehouse. No need to be so hard on them. They did good, kept their heads and didn’t panic. You have a good pack," he murmurs into Stiles neck.

Stiles snorts, “Only you would compare my friends to a pack." Wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist, he tugs the human up and herds him out of the office to lock up and head out to eat. Stiles smiles at the werewolf, holding his hand and brushing shoulders as they walk down the street.

**End.**


	17. The Tragedy of Life (Captain America)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes to light that no one expected and Steve is forced to mourn for something he never knew he had.

The first time he wakes up, Sam is next to his bed, music playing lowly from a small set of speakers. Sam says a few days have passed since the fall of both Shield and Hydra. He falls asleep before the doctor can come in and before Sam can tell him the rest of his news, both good and bad.

He wakes up a few hours later alone. It takes a few minutes before he remembers where he's at again and what happened. His hand rests on his abdomen, remembering the horrible tearing sensation as the bullet ripped through his stomach. Steve looks up as the door to his room opens and a doctor walks in, her black hair pulled up into a sever bun, glasses dangling from a chain around her neck. "It's good to see you awake again," she says easily.

Steve frowns at her. Her words seem serene but her body language is off, eyes saying something else entirely. "What happened?" he croaks out, throat dry.

"There...there was a lot of damage, especially to your abdominal cavity. Your enhanced healing abilities were having trouble keeping you alive, let alone functioning properly. It discarded all unneeded functions to survive the damage. You miscarried," she says evenly, getting the words out like ripping off a band-aid.

"What?"

"You were pregnant, Mr. Rogers," she clarifies.

"But...how...I've not been with anyone since...since I was unfrozen," Steve stammers out, her words ringing in his head. _PregnantPregnantPregnant._

"We're not sure," she admits. "By all accounts, your body should have naturally aborted soon after you were unfrozen. The fact that an embryo has been in some sort of stasis for nearly two years is unheard of here. We believe it is some sort of side effect cause by the serum that altered you."

"How...how far along?" he asks, voice hoarse and his throat stopped up as it grows tight.

"Eighteen weeks," she says softly.

Four and a half months. He's been pregnant for over four months and he never knew. How could he have not known? "How much longer am I in for?" Steve asks instead, wanting to change the subject.

"Once we got you here and stabilized, your healing kicked in. You should be ready to leave tomorrow, though you'll have some bruising for a few more days at least," she says, straightening.

"Thank you, doctor, for everything," Steve finally gets out, his throat not wanting to work properly. She nods, and leaves, knowing when a patient wants to be left alone to think. Steve doesn't though, or at least he tries not to. He curls up on his side, wincing at the slight pull of still healing muscles and skin. His hand unconsciously cradles his flat stomach.

~*~

He refuses to go back to his apartment. Not only is it still in ruins, but it doesn't feel like home any more, not that it ever felt much like home to begin with, but it was still his safe haven. Tony offers a solution in the form of one of his many properties. It's a small cottage in upstate New York, set back from the road and surrounded by trees. It's quiet. Too quiet sometimes, because now he has nothing to distract himself with. Nothing to keep his thoughts at bay.

He lasts two days before he can't fight the mounting grief building in his chest. An aching, burning hole in his heart that feels like someone poured acid in it. He's in the shower when it hits, swamping his mind. He comes to when the water runs cold, his lungs aching from crying, eyes puffy and bloodshot. He just pulls on a pair of sweats and curls up in his bed.

The doctor, Doctor Mathewson as she later introduced, had asked in a round about way who the father was. He hadn't said, though he did know. The last person he had been with, the one with whom his heart still resided was Bucky. And the horrible irony is, the man he loved, the man who's child had been growing inside him, was the one to take the life from him.

The thing is though, how can he feel such horrible pain and grief for something he never even knew existed? Why was it tearing him up inside so badly? How was he going to survive this when he felt like he was tearing in two? How could he ever look at Bucky again and not feel this pain? Steve curled into an even tighter ball and tried to sleep, hoping that in the morning, things would look, if not brighter, then at least a little more bearable.

**End.**


End file.
